Accepting Fate or Making Your Own Destiny?
by Storyteller906
Summary: Do you accept what Fate gives you or do you fight to make your own Destiny?This is about the choices everyone must make John, Evangeline, Natalie, Christian. No certain pairings for right now
1. Prolouge

Okay we all know the routine:

I own nothing of this except for the plot of this story and any new characters not recognized as belonging to the show. I am making no money off of this and if you sued me you wouldn't get jack. I'm a just a poor college student/single mother. And you wouldn't really want to deprive my kid of diapers now would you?

Distribution- Is welcome but only with my consent. Please and thank you.

Rating: PG13 for now.

Feedback-Greatly appreciated and a must for the continuance of the story. I couldn't write if it wasn't for your input and critiques. But here is a hint, if your polite (and constructive) to me I'll be polite to you. If you're not polite, watch out!

Also, right now I am new to this fan verse having just recently been sucked into watching the show by the whole John/Natalie/Evangeline storyline. So I would appreciate any help I can get about the facts, the past, etc. etc. AND I could really use a knowledgeable Beta, anyone willing to do so please contact me.

Now on with the show:

P.S. I really don't know how this story is going to turn out i.e. if John will hook up with Evangeline or with Natalie. Hopefully it will cater to both sets of fans. This is a plot bunny that has just popped up and over taken my mind.

* * *

What if Natalie found out that not only was Christian still alive but that John had kept it a secret from her? Who would she choose? What if another made that decision for her? And what choices will Evangeline, John, and Christian make? Do you accept what Fate gives you or do you fight to make your own Destiny?

Here is a spoiler that will hopefully whet your appetites for more:

"I have some more news, more _good_ news." Christian announced "Natalie is pregnant and we're going to have a baby."

At first everyone in the room seemed stunned. Almost as shocked as they had been when he had returned from the dead. But soon the unexpected joy of such good news overcame the silence. First Vikki and then others began to share their happiness and congratulations. Everyone seemed delighted by this happy surprise, except for three people left stunned and confused; John, Michael and Natalie.

_What! This can't be true, this is not happening. How can this be happening, a little more than a month ago she was mine, she was making love to me, and now? But he's her husband, the man she married and mourned. And I'm just a fool. _

_Wait a minute, something is not right here. John looks like he just got hit by a semi, how come he doesn't know? Natalie did you lie to me? But if you lied why do look as freaked out about this as John does? Wait a minut..now I get it, you lied and it's come back to bite you in the ass._

_Oh GOD, oh god, oh god, oh god, oh god! Christian how could you do this to me? Why are you doing this? What am I suppose to do now? How can I explain this to John and Michael? They're looking at me like I just pulled out a gun and shot them. John I'm so sorry. And Micheal I didn't mean to involve you in this, if only you could read my mind right now. I'm sorry I didn't mean for this to happen like it did. I'm sorry._

* * *

Well let me know if you think this is worth my continuing on. And any help with the facts, or a beta would be much appreciated.

Thanx,

Storyteller 906


	2. Secrets and Lies

Of course, no one but Christian and she knew the whole truth of the matter. That they were not having a baby, at least not together, she was pregnant by another man. And that man was John McBain. At least that is what Christian thought; he didn't know however that one more person knew the secret of the child's true paternity. Upon first realizing the possibility of her pregnancy Natalie had turned to the one person who could help her and would keep her secret. Michael McBain, was at first, happy to help when she had explained the situation to him. After all he knew how delicate the relationship between Natalie and his brother was. If she wasn't pregnant then there was really no use for anymore added drama. And if she was then he could understand why she wanted to keep the news to herself until she found the right way and time to tell his brother. In the end he thought everything would work out, he knew that John loved her and was sure of her love for him. That love is what would see them through. But now he wasn't so sure. Now he doubted if Natalie had even told him the truth in the first place. After all why would she tell her husband about her condition and not John? There was no love lost between his brother and the once "dead" man. And it would just being add fuel to an already blazing fire of animosity.

"_Wait a minute, are you telling me you knew about Christian Vega? I mean that he was really who he claimed he was? And you lied to Natalie, to everyone?" _

"_It's not like it sounds. I didn't want to lie to Natalie, but I promised not to say anything to anyone, especially Natalie." was John's tired reply._

"_Who the hell could you make a promise like that to? To lie to the woman you supposedly love." retorted Michael._

"_I do love Natalie, don't you ever even imply that I don't."_

"_Well you certainly have a strange way of showing it. And you never answered my question."_

"_Christian Vega. I promised Christian Vega that I wouldn't tell Natalie the truth."_

"_Oh. Uh, oh." Michael stumbled; dazed by the dual confessions of his brother's feelings and the reason he had told such an outrageous lie. _

Unless, the child was Christian's and not his brother's as she had led him to believe.

* * *

Okay sorry so short but I type when I can. But don't think this is an open and shut case of who gets the girl. The story keeps evolving with more twists and turns that I'm even surprised by. 


	3. Wishing for the Past

_I'm really tired of all this drama. Some days I find myself wishing this was all a bad dream. Wanting to wake up and find myself in John's arms and Evangeline will be just a blip on the radar and Christian would be…dead. I know how awful it is to wish something like that but I just can't deal with all this anymore."_

First the shocking revelation of John's secret. Christian was alive and John had hidden the truth lying to everyone, lying to her. He didn't care for her, didn't love her, he was just doing his duty. Keeping the promises he made to her not-so-dead husband. Even worse then finding out the truth was finding out the truth from **her. **Evangeline Williams had delivered the news that ripped Natalie's world apartand watched as it seemed the redhead's whole life went up in flames. From that day on everything spun further and further out of control,until Natalie didn't even recognize herself or those she knew anymore.

In truth Natalie didn't have much will left, but she mustered enough to try and pick up the shattered pieces of her life. It wasn't easy, everyone in town knew the story and she had to deal with their whispers and stares, with their pity and ridicule. She really just wanted to run away to somewhere else but knew her family wouldn't be able to deal with her leaving. They wanted what was best for her but didn't want to let her go. And there was Christian to think off, poor, lost Christian. He had suffered so much because of her. He needed her and she would not abandon him. He was her husband and she had made a vow to him. He was her first love, a love she thought she had lost, but was given a second chance to love again.

Irreversible changes had occurred over the course of nearly two years. And no matter how hard everyone struggled to make things right, like they used to be, it could not be done. But still they struggled on trying to play the hand Fate dealt them. Christian, newly freed, set about trying to reclaim his life with Natalie. John and Evangeline found their way back to each other, even though John was facing serious charges for his role in covering up Christian's identity. There was a good chance he could wind up in the very prison where Christian had once been jailed. But it wasn't a court room verdict that would turn their lives upside down. It was the heartbeat of an unborn baby.

* * *

This is Chapter 3 in my little soap opera. And I owe a huge debt of gratitude to my wonderful beta Amanda! You rock! Without her guidance, encouragement, and easy going nature I would not be able to do this. And it is a nice way to take a much needed break from my own life. Thanks chica! 


	4. Author's Note

This is just a short note to explain why I've been MIA for months. A lot has happened including college, a really bad car accident, etc. So I apologize and will try and get something done soon.

Thank you for your understanding.

Storyteller 906


End file.
